WINGS
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Kami semua hanya berharap jika kami akan terus bersama di kehidupan lain. Kim Seokjin Min Yoongi Jung Hoseok Kim namjoon Park Jimin Kim Taehyung Jeon Jungkook. MinYoon TaeKook NamJin . BTS fic BxB YAOI


WINGS

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

TaeKook

.

.

.

Park Jimin menatap kamera di depannya dengan senyuman tampan dan juga sinis. Mengamati lensa kamera yang menyorotnya dan tertawa kecil meliahat kamera itu. Di sisi luar, Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Seokjin mengamati Jimin. Sahabat mereka, yang sudah dua minggu terkurung di dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Seokjin menatap Jimin sedih, dia tidak menyangka Jimin yang ceria dan selalu menjadi mood maker bersama Hoseok menjadi seperti ini. Berbicara tentang Hoseok, Seokjin melihat ke monitor lain dimana disana ada Hoseok yang juga terkurung di ruangan serba putih lainnya. Disana Hoseok terdiam saat beberapa menit yang lalu dan sekarang Hoseok sedang menari nari di sana. Jungkook menunduk melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Seokjin menepuk bahu Jungkook menguatkan.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu mengapa bisa seperti ini. Mereka ber tujuh. Ya bertujuh. Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Kim Namjoon, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung dan Jeon Jungkook. Mereka bersahabat. Namun smeua berubah ketika Kim Namjoon sahabat mereka sekalkigus kekasih Seokjin mulai menjauh dari mereka, bahkan dari Seokjin sendiri. Semua kejadian berlalu begitu cepat. Mulai dari Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin yang bertengkar dan kepergian Yoongi sebulan yang lalu.

Ya, sahabat mereka, si mungil Min Yoongi telah pergi terlebih dahulu mendahului mereka. Sebulan yang lalu, Jimin dan Yoongi bertengkar hebat. Yoongi yang lelah dengan semua ketidak pekaan Jimin dan jimin yang lelah dengan sifat cuek Yoongi. Bukan karena mereka tidak saling mencintai lagi namun karena mereka saling mencitai satu sama lain dan dengan rasa posesif begitu tinggi.

FLASHBACK

 _Jimin dan Yoongi duduk menonton tv di rumah Jimin. Namun semuan buyar ketika Yoongi mulai membuka suara_

" _Jimin, semalam kau kemana" Tanya Yoongi. Jimin menoleh dan menatap Yoongi yang masih menonton TV_

" _ah? Aku? Aku latihan menari hyung, aku pergi dengan Hoseok hyung dan juga Jungkook" kata Yoongi_

" _kau bilang kau tidak akan terllau dekat lagi dengan Hoseok" kata yoongi. Jimin terdiam. Yoongi juga ikut terdiam._

" _Hoseok hyung kan sahabat kita juga hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi mengangguk_

" _ya aku tahu" kata Yoongi._

" _Kalau tahu kenapa kau masih selalu saja cemburu seperti itu hyung" kata Jimin_

" _aku tidak cemburu" kata Yoongi, kali ini sambil menatap tajam Jimin_

" _Kau selalu menanyakan hal itu dan selalu berubah menjadi pemarah ketika kita membicarakan hal ini" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendegus_

" _aku tidak marah Park Jimin" kata Yoongi_

" _Kau marah Min Yoongi, kau sellau marah" kata Jimin. Yoongi berdiri dan membuang remot tv yang ia pegang._

" _kau urus saja Hoseok. Kau habiskan saja waktumu dengan Hoseok. Pembohong! Aku benci padamu!" Kata Yoongi dengan air mata yang mulai menggenang dan Yoongi pergi dari rumah Jimin. Jimin mendengus kasar dan mengejar Yoongi, namun Yoongi sudah pergi jauh._

 _._

 _._

 _Sejak itu, mereka tidak bertemu, namun, 2 hari kemudian, Jungkook menelepon Jimin sambil menangis_

" _J-jimin hyung hiks" isak Jungkook_

" _Jungkook ada apa? Kau kenapa? Kau bertengkar dengan Taehyung?" Tanya Jimin._

" _Hiks Jimin hyung hiks hiks Y-Yoongi hyung hiks Yoongi hyung hiks " isak Jungkook. Jimin panic mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut Jungkook_

" _Jungkook, ada apa ? ada apa dengan Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin_

" _Hiks, Yoongi hyung hiks rumah hiks r-rumah hiks Yoongi hyung hiks terbakar hiks" isak Jungkook. Jimin terdiam, mencerna kata kata Jungkook_

" _Jungkook jangan bercanda." Kata Jimin._

" _aku serius hyung hiks, barusan aku melihat berita lalu aku menelepon Yoongi hyung dan tidak di angkat hiks lalu taetae hyung bilang rumah hiks Yoongi hyung terbakar" kata Jungkook. Jimin terduduk dan handphonenya jatuh dari genggamannya. Jimin menangis. hatinya kalut. Tak lama saat jimin akan beangkat menuju rumah Yoongi, handphonenya berbunyi, ada pesan dari Yoongi. Jimin hapal nada itu, itu nada pesan khusus dari Yoongi dan Jimin segera membukanya_

' _Park Jimin, aku sangat mencintaimu. Semua yang ada padamua, aku mencintaimu, melihatmu menangis, melihatmu tertawa, melihatmu menari dan menyanyi dan melihat apapun yang sedang kau lakukan aku menyukaimu. Kau, Park Jimin, cinta pertamaku, cinta pertama Min Yoongi. Kau mengisi semua hariku dan selalu mengertiku, tapi, maafkan aku jika semua sifatku selalu menyakitimu. Aku berharap kau selalu bahagia, dengan ku atau tanpaku. Dan aku harap, kau dan Hoseok dapat menjadi sepasang kekasih yang awet. Dan jangan berdekatan dengan wanita atau pria lain selain Hoseok ya. Jaga Hoseok dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu Park Jimin. Cinta pertamaku, kekasih pertamaku. Hidupku. Saranghae.'_

 _Jimin menangis, menangis kejar mendengar apa yang dia baca tadi, Jimin hanya terjatuh di depan pintu rumahnya dan membuat Seokjin juga Hoseok yang datang untuk melihat keadaan Jimin segera menenangkan Jimin. Seokjin memeluk Jimin menenangkan_

" _Hyung hiks, yoongi hyungku hiks dia meninggalkanku hyung hiks dia pergi, bahkan kami belum berbaikkan, hiks, dia meninggalkanku, dia bilang hiks aku hidupnya hiks tapi dia pergi hiks, dia meninggalkanku hyung. Dia hiks belum tahu jika aku sangat mencintainya hiks, aku menyayanginya hyung hiks, aku mencintai Yoongi hyung bukan yang lain hiks hiks" isak Jimin. Seokjin menangis begitu juga Hoseok_

" _Jimin sudah hiks" isak Jin. Jimin menangis kencang di pelukan Jin dengan suara isakan tertahan Jin dan tangis kecil Hoseok._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi memandangi foto fotonya dengan Jimin. Membaca ulang chat mereka dimana yang sebagian isinya adalah gombalan Jimin. Yoongi tertawa kecil membacanya. Lalu Yoongi pergi menuju grand piano, membuka penutupnya dan mulai memainkannya. Entah melodi apa yang dimainkan Yoongi namun ini cukup menyayat hati. Yoongi memainkannya dengan airmata di matanya. Dan isakkan kecil yang terdengar darinya, tidak lama dari situ, suara sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran terdengar dan menghentikan permainan piano Yoongi. Yoongi terdiam._

 _._

 _._

 _Yoongi mengambil korek di dapur, dan masuk kembali ke kamarnya, dengan sedirigen minyak tanah. Yoongi masuk dan duduk di ranjangnya lalu menataplagi fotonya dengan Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum kecil_

" _aku mencintamu Jimin. Sangat mencintaimu. Namun jika semua yang aku lakukan menyakitimu, maafkan aku, aku akan pergi" kata Yoongi. Yoongi memainkan korek di tangannya. Lalu mengetik pesan dan mengatur jam pengiriman pesan itu. Yoongi menaruh handphonenya di luar kamarnya, lalu mengambil dirigen dan menyiramkannya di kamarnya. Yoongi kembali duduk dan memainkan korek di tangannya. Air mata Yoongi mentes. Dan Yoongi tersenyum miris_

" _selamat tinggal Park Jimin. Selamat tinggal semuanya" lirihnya. Dan Yoongi melempar korek itu ke bawah dan api mulai menyambar dan melahap apapun yang ada di hadapannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

Sejak meninggalnya yoongi, Jimin mengurung diri di kamar, tidak makan atau melakukan apapun, hanay memeluk boneka Kumamon milik Yoongi yang ada di rumah Jimin. Menangis, menganggap Kumamon itu adalah Yoongi. Hoseok, Seokjin, Jungkook dan Taehyung yang tidak tahan, memasukkan Jimin ke asylum. Dan disinilah Jimin sekarang. Sedangkan Hoseok. Saat ia tahu jika penyebab Yoongi bunuh diri adalah dirinya, dia merasa bersalah. Pada Yoongi dan bahkan pada Jimin. Hingga ia hampir tewas OD di dalam rumahnya dan untung saja, Jungkook dan Taehyung menemukannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Lepas dari rumah sakit, Hoseok seperti Jimin, dan mereka memasukkan Hoseok kembali ke asylum, yang sama dengan Jimin hanya saja di ruangan berbeda.

FLASHBACK

 _Hoseok menangis melihat keadaan Jimin di hadapannya. Dia merasa bersalah dengan semuanya. Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar karenanya, Yoongi bunuh diri karennanya danJimin menjadi seperti ini karenanya._

" _Hoseok hyung"panggil Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum_

" _iya Jimin" kata Hoseok_

" _Pulanglah hyung, sebelum Yoongi hyung bangun, nanti Yoongi hyung salah paham kalau hyung sering sering kesini" kata Jimin sambil mengusap kepala boneka Kumamon Yoongi. Hoseok tersenyum lalu mengangguk_

" _hyung pulang ya Jimin, " kata Hoseok_

" _iya hyung, maaf ya, tapi aku tidak mau Yoongi hyung marah dan meninggalkanku. Karena aku sangat mencintai Yoongi hyung" kata Jimin. Hoseok mengangguk, lalu keluar dari rumah Jimin dengan isak tangisannya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hoseok merasa sangat bersalah dengan keadaan jimin, terlebih beberapa hari yang lalu, Jimin baru saja di pindahkan ke asylum. Keadaannya semakin parah bahkan dia memberontak dan menganggap Yoongi masih hidup. Hoseok setiap hari datang ke asylum melihat keadaan Jimin dan itu membuat Hosoek stress, dimana jimin berbicara sendiri, menangis, menari, menyanyi dan menangis sambil meminta maaf pada Yoongi._

 _Hoseok membuka lemari di dalam kamar mandinya dan menemukan pil penenang disana. Beberapa ahri ini ia memang memakan ini karena susah tidur dan stress, Hoseok memandangi pil di dalam botol itu, lalu menuangnya ke tangannya yang sudah lemas, pil itu berjatuhan di wastafel dan di menatap pil itu sekali lagi sebelum memakan semua pil di tangannya itu. Hoseok duduk di bawah wastafel dan menangis, hingga badannya mulai dingin dan mukanya mulai pucat. Hampir saja ia meninggal jika saja, Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak segera datang dan membawanya ke rumah sakit._

END FLASHBACK

.

.

.

Dan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Hoseok mulai seperti Jimin. Dan akhirnya, ketiga sahabatnya memutuskan untuk memasukan Hoseok ke asylum yang sama dengan Jimin agar mereka lebih mudah memantau Hoseok dan Jimin.

.

..

.

.

Jungkook duduk bersama Seokjin di rumahnya.

"hyung semalam aku bermimpi aneh" kata Jungkook. Seokjin menoleh

"ada apa Kookie?" Tanya Seokjin

"aku bermimpi, aku berada di rumahku , dan hujan turun dengan deras, tapi di hadapanku ada sebuah lukisan, di genggamanku ada sebuah gambar, gambar itu mirip dengan Yoongi hyung ketika dia berfoto untuk café mu waktu itu" kata Jungkook. Jin mendengarkan dengan biak

"lalu aku mendengar suara siulan, dan lukisan di hadapanku seperti wajah taetae hyung" kata Jungkook lagi.

"mungkin kau merindukan mereka. Bukannya sudah lama kau tidak bertemu Taehyung?" Tanya Jin. Jungkook mengangguk.

"aku pulang dulu Kook" kata Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk dan mengantar Seokjin hingga Seokjin dan mobilnya tidak terlihat lagi. Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumahnya, namun sebelum sempat dia menutup pintu, kekasihnya berdirii di hadapannya

"taetae hyung" kata Jungkook kaget saat akan menutup pintu. Taehyung tersenyum sendu.

"hyung ada apa" Tanya Jungkook sambil membawa Taehyung masuk

"Kookie" panggil Taehyung

"iya hyung?" Tanya Jungkook. Taehyung memeluk Jungkook erat. Begitu juga Jungkook, mereka berpelukan sambil menggumamkan rindu satu sama lain.

"hyung ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook saat mereka sudah melepaskan pelukan mereka

"kookie. Aku pembunuh" kata taehyung

"hyung? Apa maksudmu" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa sedih

"aku pembunuh Jungkook. Aku pembunuh. Maafkan aku" kata taehyung

"Hyung kau jangan ngaco ada apa" kata Jungkook

"aku membunuh dia Jungkook, si bajingan itu" kata Taehyung

"hyung apa maksdmu?" Tanya Jungkook

"dia jungkook, si bajingan itu. Kekasih nunaku" kata Taehyung. Jungkook membelalakkan matanya

"hyung! Kau jangan bercanda" kata Jungkook

"aku tidak bercanda Jungkook" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menangis dan menggeleng.

"mungkin ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita Kook" kata Taehyung. Jungkook kembali menggeleng

"hyung, kau tidak boleh pergi" kata Jungkook. Taehyung tersenyum

"aku harus mengaku Jungkook. Bagaimana pun aku pembunuh. Aku tidak pantas bersamamu Kook. Kau bisa mendapat yang lebih baik dariku" kata Taehyung. Jungkook menggeleng

"tidak hyung" kata Jungkook.

.

.

.

Jungkook menangis pagi ini dengan isakkan keras. Semalam, entah bagaimana Jungkook dan Taehyung malah larut dengan permainan 'panas' dengan iringan tangisan Jungkook. Jungkook yakin sebelum tertidur, Jungkook memegang kuat kuat Taehyung, memeluk Taehyung erat erat agar kekasihnya itu tidak pergi darinya, namun pagi ini, Jungkook hanya sendirian dan di sampingnya hanya ada ranjang dingin bekas tidur Taehyung

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Seokjin memandang nanar jasad sahabat mereka, Park Jimin. Tadi pagi, Jimin di temukan meninggal dengan wajah membiru dan dia meninggal dengan menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke bathcup. Bodoh memang, tapi hal bodoh itu dapat mencabut nyawa seorang Park Jimin. Jungkook menangis. begitu juga Seokjin. Bahkan Hoseok yang mereka ajak untuk melihat jimin juga ikut menangis.

Belum selesai dengan Jimin yang bahkan belum dikuburkan, Seokjin dan Jungkook harus kembali kehilangan dimana sore itu, mereka menemukan Hoseok meninggal karena overdosis. Mereka lalai dan Hoseok kembali menelan obat obatan itu. Jungkook dan Seokjin hanya bisa terdiam memandangi foto sahabat mereka.

Jungkook berada di samping Seokjin selama malam itu, dan Seokjin memberikan semangat kepada magnae mereka itu, belum lagi dengan masalah Taehyung. Seokjin menegrti rasanya, karena hingga sekarng kekasihnya, kim namjoon belum juga muncul. Mereka berdua saling menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berlalu 3 hari sejak pemakaman Hoseok dan Jimin. Dan hari ini adalah sidang Taehyung. Dan hakim memutuskan hukuma penjara seumur hidup padahal, nuna Taehyung sudah bersaksi bahwa taehyung hanya emosi dan membantunya karena kekasih nunanya itu menyiksa nunanya. Namun hakim menutup mata dan telinga dan taehyung di hokum penjara seumur hidup.

Saat akan kembali ke rumah tadi , nuna Taehyung menghampirinya, menangis dan memohon maaf kaerena dia Taehyung harus di penjara seumur hidup . Jungkook hanya tersneyum menenangkan.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan tengah malam sendirin. Langkahnya gontai. Bahkan ia menabrak dua orang pemuda itu menghentikan langkah Jungkook dan langsung menghajarnya, Jungkook hanya bisa pasrah dan dia hanya bisa mengingat semua moment bersama sahabat sahabatnya ketika mereka masih hidup.

Setelah puas menghajar Jungkook, preman preman itu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook. Jungkook hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Lalu bangkit dan melangkah gontai meninggalkan tempat tadi dan berjalan pulang, namun ketika ia menyebrang sebuah mobil melaju cepat, Jungkook hanya bisa memandang mobil itu dan tersenyum kecil sebelum semua menjadi hitam.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin menangis. semua sahabatnya meninggalkannya dan bahkan kekasihnya meninggalkannya. Entah Seokjin harus apa. Dia sudah putus asa

"kenapa kalian meninggalkanku" katanya sambil memandang foto foto yang dia ambil dengan polaroidnya. Mengingat kembali moment moment itu. Moment dimana mereka mencari taehyung dan menemukan taehyung di tengah hutan, moment dimana ia mengacau di jalan membuat macet dengan sahabat sahabatnya, moment dimana mereka mengacau di MCdonald, moment saat mereka ke laut dan yang lainnya. Jin hanya tertawa mengingatnya.

Seokjin mengambil bunga Lily kesukaannya di sudut ruangan. Mengambil bunga special yang terdiri dari 6 kelopak. Seokjin tersenyum. Dia menemukan bunga ini di depan pintu rumahnya pagi tadi. Entah siapa yang meletakkan dan tahu bahwa Seokjin menyukai bunga Lily. Seokjin tersenyum dan meletakkan bunga itu di tengah tengah ruangan. Menyalakan korek dan membakar bunga itu. Seokjin duduk di ranjang dan menatap bunga yang terbakar dan mengeluarkan asap itu. Seokjin tersenyum ketika satu persatu ia melihat sahabat sahabatnya disana bersama kekasihnya juga. Ada Kim Taehyung yang memeluk Jeon Jungkook erat dari belakang dan Jungkook yang tersenyum imut dengan memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Ada Hoseok yang berdiri berdampingan dengan kekasih Jin, Namjoon. Mereka berdua tersenyum pada Seokjin. Lalu ada Park Jimin yang memeluk Min youngi sangat mesra dan erat. Dan Yoongi juga tersenyum manis. Senyum yang kadang jarang di tunjukkan oleh Yoongi. Seokjin tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jinnie" Seokjin kenal suara itu, suara Kim namjoon kekasihnya. Seokjin melihat namjoon yang tersenyum padanya menampilkan lesung pipitnya. Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lihat sesaaat sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

EPILOG

Seokjin mereka semua kegiatan teman temannya yang berlari menuju tembok di pinggir laut. Ada Jungkook yang berjalan di atas tembok, Yoongi yang mengajak lomba lari, diikuti Hoseok, dan Namjoon, ada Taehyung dan Jimin yang bercanda sambil berlari. Sedangkan jin sendiri ikut berlari menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Mereka duduk berjajar menatap sunset dan lautan yang terbentang luas. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari jika tak lama setelah mereka menatap ke lautan , Taehyung sudah naik ke menara tinggi di pinggir laut. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyadari Taehyung sudah hilang dan berada di atas. Seokjin menyorot handycamnya pada Taehyung disana

"Taetae hyung turunnnnn" kata Jungkook.

"Yak tae loncattt" kata Jimin. Hoseok juga mengiyakan

"Jimin hyung Hoseok hyung ish" kata Jungkook kesal

"turun tae" kata Yoongi

"Jangan bodoh Taehyung" kata Namjoon

"Kalau aku loncat dan masih hidup, menikahlan denganku Jeon Jungkook" teriak Taehyung. Wajah Jungkook memerah, Jimin dan Hoseok kembali meledek Jungkook. Seokjin tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman temannya dan masih merekam kelakuan teman temannya.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N: Apa iniiiiiiii, astagaaaaaaaaaaa aku nggak tahu ini nulis apa dan tiba tiba terlintasss hikseu, jadi sedih sendiri


End file.
